Love Rain
by Nicko Quan
Summary: Warn: OOC, YAOI, typo, gaje dll.. Pair: NARUSASU! Hujan... Hujan itu menjadi awal kisah kita berdua.. (One Shot)


**WARN : OOC, Typo, YAOI…**

Uchiha Sasuke : 14 tahun

Uzumaki Naruto : 17 tahum…

Love Rain

**NaruSasu**

One Shot

-Masashi Kishimoto-sama-

N-Q

Happy Reading…

Don't Like? Go away from my fict…

"Hahhh..." pemuda itu..berambut pendek mencuak kebelakang, memiliki poni hampir menutupi separuh dahinya tengah berjalan lesu ditepian trotoar sembari menghembuskan nafas berat, dia berjalan santai sambil sesekali menendang kerikil yang mungkin menghalangi jalan baginya atau hanya sekedar memuaskan hasrat kesalnya...

dia menunduk, mencoba mencari kerikil mana yang akan menjadi korban tendangannya nanti, setelah kedua bola mata jernihnya melihat kerikil yang cukup besar dia lalu langsung menendang sekuat tenga kerikil itu untuk sekedar memuaskan hasrat kekesalannya

"Aoouuuu!"

_Good job_! tendangan pemuda mungil itu tidak hanya sukses menerbankan kerikil itu jauuhh sekali, tapi juga sangat sukses menendang sesuatu yang sangat berharga diantara kedua kaki pemuda yang ternyata sejak tadi berjalan dihadapannya

Sasuke! pemuda mungil itu terkejut seketika begitu sadar kalau ada pemuda yang tengah tertunduk sambil memegang selangkangannya erat karena tendangannya yang cukup kuat itu

"_Oh My_..." pemuda yang terlihat berambut pirang jabrik itu menunduk dalam sembari menahan rasa sakit pada 'adiknya'

"A-Ah! maaf tuan! saya benar-benar minta maaf!" serunya sambil memegang punggung lelaki itu..

"T-tidak apa" sanggah pemuda itu masih menahan rasa sakit diselangkangannya, dia lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan mencoba melihat orang gila mana yang menendang miliknya tanpa sebab.

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Sasuke panik..

"T-tidak! tidak apa!" sanggahnya cukup keras kali ini lalu menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dibahunya, ditatapnya wajah pemuda mungil itu.. terdiam sejenak.. 'cantik..'

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf tuan, saya.. saya tidak sengaja.. hiks" Sasuke menangis.. entahlah dia menangis karena merasa bersalah atau kesal dengan dirinya...

"H-hey? kenapa kau menangis?" pemuda pirang itu panik lalu memegang kedua bahu pemuda mungil itu..

"Maaf.. saya benar-benar minta maaf hiks" dia mengusap air matanya sambil menunduk dalam..

"Oi oi oi! yang ditendang siapa kenapa jadi kau yang menangis?" tanya pemuda pirang itu bingung, kesal lebih tepatnya..

"Ta-tapi saya benar-benar tidak sengaja tuan! MAAF! HUAAAA" dia menangis semakin keras yang membuat pemuda pirang itu semakin bingung...

"Hey hey.. Hahhhh " dia menghembuskan nafas berat, ayolah dia tidak pernah dalam situasi seperti ini

"Sudahlah jangan menangis, cup cup.. nanti kau tidak cantik lagi.."

"eh?" bulir-bulir bening itu terhenti seketika, dia lalu mengangkat kepalanya mencoba melihat pemuda yang mengatainya 'cantik' itu...

"Nahh begitu kan bagus, sudah jangan menangis, saya tak apa" dia tersenyum mencoba menghibur pemuda mungil itu..

Merona... pemuda mungil itu merona mendapat pujian seperti tadi..

"Yasudah saya pergi, byee " Pemuda berambut pirang itu lalu berjalan pergi, berlari kecil lebih tepatnya menjauhi pemuda mungil itu..

Sasuke terdiam. "eh!" dia tercekak.. "TUAN NAMAMU SIAPA?!" Teriaknya yang membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik melihat dirinya dikejauhan..

"NARUTO DESU OJOU-SAMA" Teriaknya yang terdengar oleh Sasuke, dia tersenyum.. lalu kembali memacu larinya yang sempat tertunda meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam..

"Naruto .. eh? ojou-sama? Hihihihi " Sasuke bergumam.. sembari terkekeh geli masih dengan rona dipipinya yang membuat wajahnya semakin indah..

"Kenapa ini menjadi sangat menyakitkan!"

Naruto.. pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu tengah telentang bebas diranjang _mini size_ miliknya, sakit! itu yang dirasakannya sekarang, sakit karena 'adiknya' mendapat tendangan cukup kuat tadi siang..

"Apa tidak apa ya? bagaimana kalau kau terganggu adikku? Ohh! aku tidak mau MANDHULL!" Teriaknya frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya yang terlihat semakin berantakan..

"Hahhhh " dia menghembuskan nafas berat lalu terdiam memejamkan mata..

"Ojou... sama?" teringat akan pemuda mungil tadi, dia tersenyum tipis "ojou-sama kah? yahh apa boleh buat aku tak tau namanya dan lagi dia terlihat sangat cantik untuk ukuran lelaki jadi panggilan itu cocok kan? ojou-sama? lagipula dia juga tak kalah cantik dari... ah sudahlah! kenapa aku membicarakannya?! ingat! dia yang membuatku seperti ini! BAKA!" Dia berteriak kesal lalu memejamkan matanya lagi... "tapi dia terlalu cantik untuk dibenci, lagipula kau kan kuat, iyakan adikku? kau tak mungkil mati hanya karena tendangan seperti itu " gumamnya sambil mengelus pelan 'adiknya' yang masih terasa ngilu dari balik celana...

"Ahhhhh! Aku malu!" pekikan girang terdengar jelas dari bibir mungil pemuda yang bernama Sasuke ini, pemuda yang saat ini tengah berdiri di balkon kamarnya dengan wajah yang tampak merona mengingat kejadian tadi siang

"Cantik? dan ojou-sama?! benarkah itu?" tanyanya sambil beradegan ria sendirian..

"dia pasti berbohong kan! dan lagi kenapa tadi aku menangis? dasar cengeng! kau itu lelaki bodoh! lelaki!" pekiknya kesal pada dirinya sendiri "tapi mau bagaimana lagi... apa dia marah ya? aku menendang miliknya sangat keras itu pasti menyakitkan.. " gumamnya pelan sambil memegang pagar pembatas balkon dengan erat..

"Semoga dia baik-baik saja tuhan " dia menggenggam masing masing kedua tangannya lalu diarahkan kedadanya " kalau bisa.. pertemukan kami kembali.. amin.." lirihnya lalu memasuki kamar miliknya...

Hujan...

"Huuffff!" Sasuke, pemuda mungil itu menghembus poninya kesal karena sejak tadi dia berteduh di tempat ini, tempat yang biasa digunakan penduduk sebagai tempat pemberhentian bus...

Sesekali dia melirik langit dari balik atap kecil itu mencoba melihat kapan hujan akan reda, namun nampaknya akan reda dalam waktu cukup lama, langit masih tampak gelap dengan kapasitas rintik hujan yang besar membuatnya menggembungkan pipi kesal..

dia lalu duduk, mencoba bersabar menunggu hujan yang menyebalkan ini reda, menyenderkan kepalanya bosan di dinding kecil disisi tubuhnya sambil melihat jalan yang tampak sepi

"Hahh..." dia menghembuskan nafas berat lalu memejamkan mata mencoba menghilangkan rasa bosan sejenak..

"Ojou-sama?"

"eh?" dia langsung membuka mataya cepat dan mengkat kepalanya mencoba melihat siapa orang yang memanggil dengan panggilan itu..

Sasuke terkejut, kedua bola mata jernihnya terbelalak melihat pemuda berambut pirang yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan membawa sebuah payung disebelah tangannya

"Kau?" tanyanya lalu berdiri berjalan mendekat walau tak keluardari jangkauan atap tempat berteduh

"Menunggu reda ya?" Naruto lalu berjalan mendekati darren lalu menatapnya

"Emm" angguknya cepat..

"Mau pulang?" tanya Naruto lagi

"Emm" angguk Sasuke lagi

"Owhh " ucap Naruto lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam menatapnya..

'Dia.. pergi? begitu saja?...' tanya batin Sasuke kesal

"HEY TUAN! HANYA BEGITU?!" Teriak Sasuke kesal, Naruto lalu berbalik menatapnya...

"Lalu.. bagaimana lagi? Kau mau pergi bersama saya dan menjadi milik saya seutuhnya?"

Untuk kedua kalinya.. Sasuke membelalak kaget..

"T-tuan?!"

"Jadilah milik saya.. Ojou-sama... " Naruto tersenyum lalu melepas payungnya membiarkan tetesan hujan mengguyur tubuhnya, direntangkannya kedua belah tangannya sembari menatap Sasuke penuh harap..

"I DO!" Sasuke lalu berlari cepat kearah Naruto lalu menubruk tubuhnya erat, tubuh Naruto terhuyung mundur lalu membalas pelukan Sasuke erat..

tubuh kedua pemuda itu terguyur hujan dengan bebasnya.. membawa air mata kebahagiaan menghilang terbawa arus hujan dan membiarkan dera dingin hujan terkalahkan dengan kehangatan mereka berdua..

Hujan? menjadi awal kisah kami berdua….

Cinta? tidak ada yang tau kapan datangnya, tidak ada yang bisa mengatur kapan akan terasa..

hanya mengikuti alur permainan, kalau memang cinta? kejar! kalau tidak? tinggalkan!

Sederhana bukan...

FIN….

Maaf kalau terbilang tidak jelas…

Maklum, masih pemula

Review?


End file.
